Off The Races
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Bien que déprécié par tout son royaume et certainement par les huit autres, Loki vit, à la vue de tous, aux côtés du roi d'Asgard. Il n'en est pas devenu plus bon, Thor n'en est pas devenu plus mauvais. Lumière de leurs vies et feux de leurs ombres, ils ont simplement besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de s'appartenir, jour après jour.


**Disclaimer****: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, Marvel's Studios, qui appartient à Disney. L'album Born to Die et la chanson Off the Races sont la création et la propriété de Lana Del Rey. Je ne tire rien sinon un peu de plaisir et de fierté de ce texte.**

**Rating****: T parce qu'il s'agit de deux hommes, et que c'est une situation, mine de rien, assez étrange.**

**Pairing****: Thor/Loki**

**Note****:**** Re-bonsoir !** **Voici un second texte de la série « Born to Die », dont j'ai eu l'idée. Vu que le premier texte est caché sur un autre fandom, je vous restitue l'idée : reprendre quelques chansons de l'album Born to Die, de notre amie Lana De Rey, et de la retranscrire en OS avec mes pairing favoris. Je me devais donc de passer par le Thorki, mon second favori.**

**Les thèmes explorés par la chanteuse dans son album sont très intéressants et je trouve qu'ils peuvent être collés à n'importe quel contexte. Raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi le cadre d'Asgard même si la première idée aurait été les Etats-Unis modernes ou un peu rétro. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi mon pari !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**My old man is a bad man but**_  
_**I can't deny the way he holds my hand**_  
_**And he grabs me, he has me by my heart**_  
_**He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past**_  
_**He doesn't mind I have a L.A crass way**_  
_**About me, he loves me**_  
_**With every beat of his cocaine heart**_

* * *

Au fond, le trône était peu de choses. Trop peu de choses. Presque rien, en fin de compte. Bien sûr, il impliquait un pouvoir certain qui pouvait devenir total. Et, si l'on avait assez de cran pour rendre ce pouvoir total, l'on pouvait aussi acquérir une liberté totale. Mais avait-on besoin d'être assis sur une chaise plus haute que les autres pour être libre ? Ou pour avoir du pouvoir ? Certainement pas. Au contraire même.

Les doigts malingres de Loki croisèrent ceux, calleux, de Thor, étendu à côté de lui. Celui-ci, la tête dans les coussins, le corps caché sous les draps, somnolait encore, la mouche entrouverte. Au moins, il ne ronflait plus. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, qui avait quelque chose de sarcastique, presque de carnassier. De son autre main, il repoussa quelques mèches dorées qui cachaient l'intégralité de son visage. Il admira sans en avoir l'air le visage couleur crème baigné dans la lumière du matin asgardien.

Thor, fils d'Odin, nouveau roi d'Asgard. Il avait beau se répéter ces quelques mots, il se rendait compte que cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud, ni froid. Il sourit davantage. Parce que lui avait, à la finalité, du pouvoir sur la personne la plus puissante du royaume. Et avoir du pouvoir sur Thor était, au fond, bien plus important que dominer tout un monde.

Même s'il ne pouvait nier que Thor avait aussi du pouvoir sur lui. Quand il le regardait, avec ses yeux d'azur, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, ce sourire et ce regard qui voulaient dire qu'il se moquait de ce qui avait pu arriver par le passé, de la destruction du Bifröst, de la bataille sur Midgard, alors Loki perdait pied. Et à ses yeux aussi, dès lors, tout cela n'avait guère plus d'importance. Alors que tous, dans cet immense palais doré, lui jetaient des regards torves et mauvais, Thor devenait plus hardi, lui offrait des sourires toujours plus grands, avec des yeux de plus en plus tendres.

Le fils de Laufey n'oublierait certainement jamais le visage d'Odin au moment où Thor avait proclamé la libération immédiate de Loki malgré tous ses crimes. Bien entendu, l'ancien roi avait voulu protester, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait cessé de hurler même si Loki avait fini hors de sa cellule, dans la salle du trône, face à Thor qui, d'un regard, lui avait intimé-ordonné-, de s'approcher. Puis il s'était contenté de dire « La ferme, je suis le roi », avant de s'emparer des lèvres de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son frère.

* * *

_**Light of my life, fire of my loins**_  
_**Be a good baby, do what I want**_  
_**Light of my life, fire of my loins**_  
_**Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins**_

* * *

Thor n'était pas le genre de roi à user d'abus de pouvoir. Excepté pour lui, Loki. Il s'était éperdument moqué du scandale qui avait retenti à travers les neuf royaumes. Il avait choisi de ne pas s'encombrer d'une image. Loki n'était pas caché comme son vilain petit secret. Non, il était devenu la personne la plus proche de lui, sa concubine, sa dame de compagnie, sa maîtresse. Ou tout du moins, c'était ainsi que l'on traitait le fils de Laufey. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas. Bien au contraire. Il s'affichait fièrement au bras du roi, partageait volontiers son verre et son lit, l'embrassait avec passion n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre. Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans les jardins, Loki s'amusait à se défaire de sa tunique pour dévoiler au soleil d'Asgard sa peau blafarde, ou jetaient des regards à _son_ roi dans l'eau des bassins royaux, dans lesquels il pouvait se prélasser autant de temps que Thor aurait envie de l'admirer ainsi.

De l'extérieur, l'on ne voyait qu'un roi abusif, luxurieux, totalement immoral, et sa vicieuse concubine qui s'amusait à le pervertir davantage. S'ils savaient.

Après avoir remué comme un bébé cherchant quelque chose à manger, Thor avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, arrachant un sourire malicieux à son vis-à-vis aux cheveux sombres. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'attira à lui pour unir leurs lèvres.

* * *

_**God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving**_  
_**I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island**_  
_**Raising hell all over town**_  
_**Sorry 'bout it**_

* * *

De tous les regards, il n'y en avait certainement pas de plus de haineux que celui de Sif. Ce qui amusait davantage encore Loki. Il préférait rire de tous ces regards pleins de haines lorsqu'ils circulaient dans les couloirs plutôt que de faire réellement attention à eux. Non, le seul qui méritait son attention était celui qui l'embrassait, qui le prenait par la hanche pour le serrer contre son torse protégé par une armure. Fandral et Volstagg, c'était autre chose. Il y avait bien entendu la haine que leur ami et roi se soit détourné d'eux pour le pire traitre qu'Asgard avait pu connaître. Mais il y avait aussi cette expression étrange, celle qu'il disait qu'ils se sentaient heurtés dans leur virilité rien qu'à les voir dans la même pièce. Et c'était tellement plus drôle que la jalousie maladive de Sif.

En les voyant passer tous les trois dans le couloir, passer comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas, pour se tourner uniquement vers leur dos et les médire presque sans raison apparente, Loki eut un sourire qui, il l'espérait, ressemblerait à un rictus. Mais Thor n'était pas dupe. Alors même que Loki était le plus compliqué des grimoires, pour le roi d'Asgard, ce n'était qu'un livre d'image. Il arrivait toujours à savoir quand le maître du mensonge s'adonnait à son art favori. Loki secoua la tête.

« Sache que je suis tout de même navré pour tout ça. »

Thor, incrédule, fronça les sourcils et grogna pour montrer à Loki qu'il était à l'écoute. Le brun soupira.

« Tes amis se sont détournés de toi. Ton royaume ne te prend plus au sérieux même si tu fais tout pour être un bon roi. A cause de moi. A cause de mes actes, de tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Son interlocuteur décida rapidement de le faire taire. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, maintes et maintes fois, même si d'ordinaire, Loki ne se livrait pas avec autant de spontanéité. Mais il savait la personne qu'était Thor une personne festive, mondaine, un bon vivant. Qui se retrouvait au bras du monstre, du traitre. Quelque part, cette manie que Thor avait de l'embrasser les quelques fois où il était assailli par le doute avait le don de l'agacer. Le blond n'avait jamais les mots. Cela avait quelque chose d'insupportable. Il ne lui disait de belles phrases qu'en de rares occasions, et parfois, Loki avait l'impression de parler à une sorte de mur qui voulait guérir tous ces maux en l'embrassant. Mais c'était _lui_.

Alors, même ces tentatives lamentables réussissaient. Car elles disaient que malgré la noirceur de son âme, il l'avait choisi, lui. Il avait vu le pire de lui, celui qu'il avait longtemps appelé son frère avait été jusqu'à le poignarder, et pourtant, il le voulait lui. Et ce dévouement avait le don de rendre Loki complètement fou. Car il se rendait compte qu'il était prêt à mourir pour lui, qu'il donnerait tout, jusqu'à ses derniers pouvoirs. Oh oui, il mourrait sans lui. Il serait déjà mort, par ailleurs. Condamné à mort, à la potence, à la pendaison, à la décapitation, qu'importait. Condamné.

* * *

_**My old man is a tough man but**_  
_**He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam**_  
_**And he shows me, he knows me**_  
_**Every inch of my tar black soul**_  
_**He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life**_  
_**In fact he says he thinks it's why he might like about me**_  
_**Admires me, the way I roll like a Rolling Stone**_

* * *

Les moments où Thor recevait ses sujets pour plaintes diverses et variées pouvaient parfois prendre toute la journée. Au début, Loki avait décidé de s'effacer, mais plus le temps passait, plus son roi avait besoin de lui, à ses côtés, dans la même salle que lui, parfois, sur un siège voisin, d'autres fois, sur un bras de son propre trône, ou même, sur ses genoux, aux yeux de tous. Quand l'âme de Thor se ressourçait dans celle de Loki, car ces moments où il était tout contre lui, même si son sujet lui jetait un regard outragé, l'aidaient à tenir, à supporter toutes les pressions vaines et futiles de la royauté, à ne pas crouler. C'était justement à cause de cette dite noirceur d'âme. Ce quelque chose qu'avait Loki, qui le faisait tenir quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Thor en avait parfois besoin, tant besoin. Loki affichait une moue coupable en le voyant ainsi accablé, et ne pouvait refuser. A la longue, tous avaient crus que les ténèbres de Loki finiraient par avaler la lumière dans laquelle baignait l'âme de Thor. Et pourtant.

« Allons, mon amour, susurra celui que tous appelaient la concubine. Si c'est de l'or qu'il demande, donne lui cet or. »

Thor se contenta de sourire, et le souhait du sujet fut satisfait, sans qu'il y ait réellement besoin de tergiverser. Le sujet resta complètement interdit lui qui avait pensé qu'il devrait sortir les violons pour dire à quel point il avait été appauvri par les batailles, que sa femme était malade, ses enfants étaient sous-nourris. Mais non, un claquement de doigt, et il était exaucé. Il leur assura qu'il aurait pour eux une reconnaissance éternelle.  
Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, ils les regardaient avec une mine totalement interdite. Car c'était loin d'être la première fois que Loki poussait le roi à plus de charité que de raison. Leur incrédulité était toujours plus grandissante. Pourquoi Loki ne s'amusait pas à couler Thor alors qu'il semblait l'avoir à ses pieds même si c'était toujours lui qui siégeaient aux siens ? Ils regardaient Thor s'enivrer du parfum de son ancien ennemi, faire ce qu'il lui disait de faire, et ils avaient l'impression que leur ami était possédé, qu'il devenait une autre personne quand ses yeux plongeaient dans les émeraudes malsaines de Loki. S'ils savaient.

* * *

_**Light of his life, fire of his loins**_  
_**Keep me forever, tell me you own me**_  
_**Light of your life, fire of your loins**_  
_**Tell me you own me, gimme them coins**_

* * *

Loki n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que Thor le rendait bon. Il n'était plus si naïf. Il savait qu'il était irrécupérable. Mais il savait que Thor l'acceptait tout de même ainsi. Que puisqu'il ne pouvait le sauver, il le gardait à ses côtés. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être sauvé. Ils ne cherchaient plus à s'enliser dans des situations psychologiques compliquées, non, ils se contentaient de vivre. Mais s'il voulait vivre encore aux côtés de Thor, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se servir de son dévouement pour faire le mal.  
Car il était autant à Thor que Thor était à lui. La balance était parfaitement équilibrée, elle tenait à un fil, mais ils l'entretenaient. L'équilibre ne saurait être rompu. Leur dépendance l'un envers l'autre avait quelque chose de malsain. Même si leurs âmes, d'ombre et de lumière, ne changeaient pas, l'un s'amusait à jouer au bon, et l'autre se complaisait parfois dans le rôle du mauvais, parce que c'était leur condition, leur compromis, pour pouvoir être ainsi, toujours l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_**My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end**_  
_**But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us**_  
_**Take him when he may, if he may**_  
_**I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him**_  
_**Who else is gonna put up with me this way**_  
_**I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you**_  
_**They would rue the day I was alone without you**_  
_**You're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips**_  
_**I said "Hon' you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man."**_

* * *

Les moments favoris de la journée pour Loki étaient toujours ces moments qu'ils s'arrachaient, dans les jardins royaux, où chacun exécutait les simples désirs de l'autre. Chante pour moi, embrasse-moi, serre-moi. Chaque désir était un ordre pour eux, ils échangeaient le rôle du maître et de l'esclave, allongés dans l'herbe, peu importait les circonstances, leurs devoirs, les tenues qu'ils portaient, ou qu'ils retiraient. La tête posée sur le ventre de son amant, les doigts froids de Loki s'amusèrent à parcourir le torse de Thor, qui, les yeux fermés, se laissait complètement aller, une chaîne d'or autour du cou.

Subitement, presque comme électrocuté, Loki se redressa, et regarda de nouveau son visage, si paisible, au milieu du vert de l'herbe. Une des paupières se leva pour dévoiler un orbe azur interrogatif. Dans un grognement, le roi demanda à son homme ce qui n'allait pas. Celui-ci eut un sourire presque mesquin.

« Rien. Tu n'as juste jamais été aussi beau. »

Et il l'embrassa pour chasser ses questions au loin, avant cette fois, de caresser son visage, de s'attarder sur tous ces détails, cette barbe de trois jours, son nez, son menton carré, ses pommettes, son front. Il soupira, à la fois heureux et dépité. Il suivrait ce roi jusqu'au bout. Aussi loin que possible dans cette déchéance dans laquelle ils s'étaient mutuellement jetés. S'ils devaient toucher le fond, alors, ils le toucheraient ensemble.

* * *

_**Because I'm crazy**_  
_**Baby**_  
_**I need you to come here and save me**_  
_**I'm your little scarlet, starlet**_  
_**Singing in the garden**_  
_**Kiss me on my open mouth**_  
_**Ready for you**_

* * *

La nuit tombait, Loki peinait à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand la majestueuse nuit asgardienne déployait ses voiles d'intimités autour d'eux, qu'il repensait que Thor l'avait sorti de sa cellule pour le mener ici, dans ce monde qui était celui qu'il avait connu sans réellement l'être, transformé rien que par le regard qu'il posait sur lui, qu'il parvenait quelque fois à capter, ou qu'il se contentait de sentir, sur son dos ou sa nuque, il ne voyait pas en quel endroit, n'importe où dans les neufs royaumes, il pourrait se retrouver. Sinon ici, affrontant ou savourant ce regard parfois amoureux, parfois lubrique, parfois même mauvais.

Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter. Il soupira de dépit, lui qui cherchait à s'endormir, après une de ces multiples journées à ses côtés, qui se ressemblaient parfois terriblement, mais dont il ne parvenait à se passer. Si c'était sans cesse la même journée qui se déroulait, alors il souhaitait qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, même s'il était condamné à refaire chaque matin et chaque soir la même chose, car les sensations qu'elles lui offraient, qui déferlaient en lui, il se sentait prêt à les revivre à chaque fois, au même moment, à la même seconde. Et il se dit que jamais plus, il ne pourrait ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver face aux murs transparents, dorés ou blancs de sa cellule.

* * *

_**Boy you're so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe  
You are my one true love, you are my one true love**_

_**You are my one true love**_

* * *

Confus, n'est-il pas ? Un cheminement de pensée au milieu de quelques actions concrètes, des coupures, des digressions… C'était tout de même un peu le but. Ainsi, il y a une certaine liberté d'interprétation.

Et puis, écouter en boucle une même chanson, ça finit par vous retourner le cerveau.

Toutefois, ces petits OS tirés de chansons sont très différents de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire alors… Je suis tout de même un peu plus anxieuse. Ce sont pour moi, des paris risqués.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
